Boarbatusk
Boarbatusks are large, armored, wild boar-like creatures of Grimm. RWBY Ruby Rose Two Boarbatusks are first shown in the opening sequence of the first episode as only a silhouette with luminescent red eyes. The Badge and The Burden It appears again on a diagram suspended on the front wall of Professor Port's classroom at Beacon Academy. When Weiss Schnee volunteers when Port asks if any of his students meet the requirements to become a Huntsman/Huntress, he tells her to prove it by pointing to a cage with a Boarbatusk's glowing eyes. The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 Weiss faces off against the Boarbatusk, but the fight begins to go poorly as Weiss becomes distracted by Ruby's advice. The Grimm locks Weiss' sword with its tusks and flings it across the room. It then charges Weiss, who moves out of the way and retrieves her sword. The boar then tucks itself into a wheel and rolls at Weiss, who lunges at the boar and manages to stab it in the stomach, killing it and it begins to smoke. Appearance A quadruped resembling a real-world boar including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and tusks. The Boarbatusk seems to have four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. However, the underside is comparatively under-protected and vulnerable. Abilities & Powers The Boarbatusk mostly tends to charge directly at its target, relying on its massive tusks to grapple with opponents. However, it also has displayed the ability to spin forward along its spine. It appears to be as intelligent as wild boars, seeing how it deliberately disarmed Weiss. The Boarbatusk's upper body is heavily armoured. It has demonstrated the ability to withstand stabbing and cutting attacks to its upper body without any apparent injury. Despite the Boarbatusk's heavy armour, it is weak when on it's back, which will render it vulnerable to any attack to its belly, which has no armour. Trivia *The name Boarbatusk may be in reference to the Latin term "barbatus" meaning "bearded," as in the Boar is "bearded" with tusks. *It made its full appearance in The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2. *It was first seen as a silhouette in Episode 1. *Its Achilles' Heel (aka weak spot) is apparently its unarmored belly. The rest of it's upper body is evidently immune to stabbing/cutting weapons due to the density of its armor plate. The Boarbatusk also demonstrates some difficulty in righting itself if it falls on its back. *Its tumbling attack is visually reminiscent of the depiction of the Rollout move in the Pokémon animé. *The Boarbatusk was one of the final Grimm species introduced. *It is also the second Grimm shown to use a special attack, the first being Nevermore's feather flechettes. Image Gallery Boombatusk Shadow.png|The Boarbatusk as it first appears in the opening. Boombatusk Diagram.png|A diagram of the Boarbatusk Boombatusk in a Cage.png|A caged Boarbatusk in Professor Port's class Boarbatusk spinning.JPG|The Boarbatusk performing it's roll attack Boar vs Weiss.png|Blade and tusk fencing 10 00013.png 10 00019.png|Weiss manages to stop the Boarbatusk Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Enemies Category:Monsters